


Beach Dallying

by Tazou



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure...sort of, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance, what is plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazou/pseuds/Tazou
Summary: It was better to wear a mask, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Salt-sweet breezes of the ocean danced before Klein. Olive skin and blonde hair almost melted with the sand as she rolled onto her side. Languidness was the best companion: it told no lies and always followed wherever she went. The premise of an alternate world entertained her thoughts, but in the end, it was no different from Earth. Maybe she should just run away and find a portal to go through or something. Her stoic expression broke into a smile as she remembered how the family would always go to the beach in the weekends, and there was always a seashell to take home. Her gaze scoured the sand; no seashell to be found. The woman shifted onto her back, and her hand brushed against a metallic bow. A frown came upon her lips. Ah, she lied to the guards that she was practicing. Then again, almost any excuse would work with them. It was like how plentiful the opportunities were to joke around. Pranking that brownie and kistune, on multiple occasions for that matter, never got old. The blonde laughed to herself. She gazed at the clear sky and sighed. It's only been a few weeks? At least a month? Homesickness creeped into the mind again, but she distracted herself by allowing drowsiness to take over. However, her eyes narrowed as a familiar face blocked her view.

"You have some nerve to follow me," she said. Klein hid her irritation with a purr.

He clicked his tongue. "Can't get rid of me that easily, darling."

The vampire plopped next to her and twirled a lock of blonde hair around his finger.

"You should take better care of yourself." He let the strands fall. "I'll be miserable if you didn't."

She refused to respond as he stared at the ocean. Another salt-sweet breeze passed before either spoke.

"I'm worried," Nevra said.

"Fake or not fake?"

"...Not fake. Your behavior is more erratic, and you just don't look energetic like usual. Are you getting enough sleep?"

She rolled onto her stomach. "And? I avoid everyone equally, Dracula. If you're so lonely, go throw yourself at the mermaid."

He said nothing.

She glanced at him. "I call the elf funny nicknames too, so don't feel so special. Well, actually, Valkyon also gets them, but there's some level of respect, so I actually hold myself back."

"Okay, but-"

"Master..."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Please don't change the subject."

"But I'm fine, Master."

"Do you not trust us? Trust me?"

She broke into a laugh. "Pfft...You're cute, Dracula. I'm almost charmed." She winked as she changed into a sitting position.

His smile lasted for a few seconds, but she saw it lacked the usual playfulness.

"Klein, come here." He spread out his arms.

"...No."

The vampire frowned as his arms fell to his side; Nevra moved closer and embraced her. Klein stiffened, but her arms slowly snaked around his neck. He pulled her closer while she pressed her face into his scarf. After a silent moment passed, Nevra leaned back so that he lay on top of the sand; she, against him.

He rubbed her back. "Don't tell me you dozed off."

There was a muffled response and he let out a chuckle. He continued to rub her back in gentle circles. The sound of her breathing seemed to match the sound of waves. Meanwhile, she clenched the fabric of his clothes and listened to his heartbeat. His body temperature was cooler than the sand. He started to play with her hair again – twisted, twirled, wrapped around his fingers. It really was a strange habit Nevra developed.

"...You actually meant it," she said.

"Hm? Well, of course. I don't remember a day where I haven't thought about you."

"Liar."

She felt the movement of his chest as he laughed.

"And what about you? Am I pervading your thoughts and dreams?"

"Nope."

"Are you sleeping well then? Eating?"

He waited, but she gave no response. His hands then brushed against her sides. She squirmed a bit, but Nevra kept her in place.

"What do you do with the rations?"

She said, "I just return them to Karuto."

"And sleeping?"

"...Can't. Insomnia. Other things."

His grip on her tightened. "And how long has this been happening?"

"Don't remember."

"Klein...Please, don't run away."

She wiggled in his embrace. "It's nothing. Really. It'll be solved eventually. Don't you have better things to be worried about?"

"Wearing a mask won't work on me."

"...Why? I don't understand."

That's how it's always been. That's how it always worked. And yet...And yet...She gulped and suddenly found meeting his gaze unbearable. Nevra shifted into a sitting position while Klein clung to him still. He kissed her forehead, and they both stood. The vampire grabbed Klein's hand, took the bow, and led her back. And as the two walked, she saw he continued to hold her hand as if letting go could never be an option.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams of nostalgia floated along the river of slumber after hauntings of the wake. When was the last time she dreamed? Too long. Far too long. The woman twisted the silk sheets around her and buried her face into a pillow. Spicy cologne embraced Klein into a state of drowsiness. Meanwhile, the pattering of water sounded through the room, and she opened her eyes. Mumbling escaped her lips as she started to pull the sheets; however, Klein noticed the color was different. The woman squinted at the fabric as she sat up. The straps of her nightgown fell off her shoulders. Grogginess faded away as she pressed the blanket against her cheek, and she looked at the entrance to the bathroom. The sound of water stopped. After some moment passed, he walked out with droplets that stuck to his skin. Their gazes met as he stopped near the bed. She gawked at him and blinked several times. The vampire then smiled as he began to remove the towel.

"Y-You..." Klein's face flushed; she used her hands as a makeshift cover. "I didn't ask for this."

"Pfft...So the girl knows how to be embarrassed."

The response stayed in her mind while she heard the rustling of clothes. At the sound of his clearing his throat, Klein peeked. He wore his typical attire, but she spied water still on his hair. He handed her a towel. She blinked as she took it from his hand. Nevra sat on the edge of the bed, and his back faced her.

"Care to return the favor? It is a privilege to have a sleepover in my room," he said.

"I don't remember you telling me that."

Klein moved toward him and dried off his hair. He tried to be cute at pestering. Out of habit, she hummed a particular song before she stopped, folded the towel, and placed it to the side. No water droplets left; with a pleased expression, she clasped her hands together.

"Done. Anything else?" she said.

He leaned back so that his head rested in her lap. Klein let out an exasperated sigh when she saw his grin. Her fingers gently tugged on a few strands of his hair before Nevra stopped her.

"I could get used to this. Special attention during the day and night."

"Doesn't this happen with all the girls that come here?"

"Who knows? Besides, you haven't even joined me in the shower for a while now."

"I'll politely decline, Dracula. You have mistresses far more entertaining, no?"

The vampire sat up and stretched prior to facing her. She allowed him to pull her close and nuzzle her neck. It wasn't the first time he showered affection and charm nor was it the last. Klein closed her eyes and slowed her breathing when Nevra rested his chin on top of her head. He began to comb his fingers through her hair, and she unconsciously pressed herself closer in response.

"I don't remember spoiling you this much. Not that I mind, of course. I wonder why," he said.

"Cast a spell? Put something in your wine? I can guarantee neither happened."

"Hah, so it's natural?"

She said, "No. You want to talk. There's only two reasons you'd be more touchy-feely: anxiety and-"

"You really are no fun sometimes. As if being called 'Dracula' wasn't more than enough...How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Is that it?"

She nodded. His smile disappeared; before she could react, Nevra pulled on her cheek.

"You know, I can't accept that sort of response anymore," he said.

A sigh escaped her lips as she moved his hand away. How bothersome...

"Um, well, I actually slept for once." Her voice softened. "Thank you."

She waited for a response. After a few seconds, he kissed her cheek and moved off the bed.

"It's a start. I'll put aside time for you later, all right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kill, kill, and kill again. But no amount of slashes could cut away ill fate. Corpses dissipated into dust, and azure shards lay on the ground. He caught his breath as liquid oozed off his knives. How could a mere investigation result in this? Ugh, even his clothes were stained...There was a quick scan of the ruins. Perhaps, at one time, these withered, thatched roofs shielded families from the rain and provided small things like a home. Once the knives were cleaned and pieces of crystal collected, the vampire decided it was best to trek back to his headquarters. But as he headed toward the exit, soft movement caught his attention, and when he turned around, a little boy stood. Big, bulging eyes stared back. Nothing more than a pile of bones. After a moment of contemplation, Nevra knelt down, took a piece of food from his bag, and held it in front of him. The boy blinked, but he waddled step by step. Waddling turned into running; a loud shriek reverberated.

"Tch..."

He managed to dodge in time, yet there was a jagged scratch along his arm. Several knives pierced the air and managed to strike the child who, like the others, turned to dust. Another crystal shard fell to the ground. After brief first aid, Nevra collected his belongings and departed. Several days through marsh and glaring sunlight felt so irritating. He headed to the infirmary once he returned.

"I rarely see you here because of an injury."

The female elf bandaged his wound with ease.

"Well, everyone has to come here at some point. Thanks, Eweleïn."

And then there was the kitsune. At least the other boys were present. When she peered into the bag that held all the crystals, there was grumbling.

"How are all these getting into the hands of remote villages? Surely, it can't be coincidental that all of them happen to end up in the same place."

"Maybe. Or someone is gathering and dispensing them," Ezarel said.

"But we're still going nowhere. No hints of the identity, how it's being done..." Miiko sighed. "The fact we can't investigate further because those who ingested the crystal disappear...Something else is going on."

They speculated and discussed but only found themselves in circles. Out of frustration, the kitsune dismissed the boys. The trio separated to fulfill each his own agenda; Nevra headed to the library. Kero placed a book back on its shelf when the vampire closed the door behind him.

"So..."

"Help with the paperwork?"

"Please?"

"...Try to ask someone else next time."

And while he gathered the necessary documents, Nevra's attention was diverted elsewhere. A figure slept while surrounded by a pile of cushions. Familiar, enticing strands of gold splayed along the carpet, and if someone listened carefully, faint snoring was heard. He licked his lips and stepped in that direction; however, the clearing of someone's throat interrupted his thoughts. The vampire sighed and followed Kero to another part of the library, yet his amusement continued. Papers shuffled after the last question.

"That should be it."

"Thanks."

And so he left the library. During the last section of the report, he heard that person wake up and leave. Not what he planned, but of course adjustments were possible.


	4. Chapter 4

And it rained. Thunder boomed across the halls; lightning flashed and lit the windows. Rain pattered and pittered and splashed against the building. Meanwhile, walking pace turned into a run at the first crash of thunder. Passerby shot him confused glances as he weaved and almost soared past them. In fact, Nevra sprinted past her door at first, much to his chagrin. He fumbled the spare keys to the room but managed to unlock the door. Uneven breathing greeted him. The covers embraced her in makeshift protection from the thunder and the lightning. She looked ready to hide under the bed when the door shut. 

"Klein..." It was one of the sweeter tones he used.

He soon hugged her trembling figure; thunder boomed again as she let out a sob. 

"It'll be over, I promise."

Sobbing. Trembling. Incoherency amongst the booms and flashes. The story was told only one time, and it began in the place of a rural house. A young girl, all alone and inside the building, cried for her parents. Cried while the sky cried. Dark. Too dark. The power was out. Rain slammed against the windows, and wind shook the home. All alone. So dark. 

"Shh...I'm here. It's going to be fine."

It really was a strange sight as Klein continued to cling. But at the same time, a sick pleasure awakened. The sight of her weakness that he saw. Only him. That facade fooled even him when they first met. 

"You'll get through this. I believe in you. Don't look so sad."

Minutes. Seconds. Perhaps an hour. Her breathing evened out, but she still cried. The storm continued as well. Reassuring words whispered into the air. And he continued to not let go. Not now.


	5. Chapter 5

Knives were readied as the mutated beast snarled; however, the creature collapsed as blood oozed from its forehead. An invisible projectile almost grazed his cheek. Nevra blinked. An arrow protruded from the beast's forehead while another stood at his feet. A smile appeared as he put the knives away.

The sound of footsteps approached. Another blink, and Klein stood over the corpse and pulled the arrow out. She took out a bloodied cloth and wiped the arrowhead.

"Both of us know you can make more. Why reuse them?"

"It's hard to find material that works well with my abilities. A rather lame ability for faeliennes."

"I politely disagree. It just shows how you should've been sorted in my guard."

That girl huffed. "Do you even know where we're going?"

He sighed and handed her the map from his bag. Their fingers brushed against one another; while the blonde looked over the drawings, Nevra watched. It was always business when they worked on a mission, but alas, it was part of her charm. Klein began to move past him.

"So, why are we here again? Miiko told me you'd fill me in, but for the past few days we've been too focused on traveling," she said.

"Mm...Familiar with that story of a tragic king?" His eye narrowed when the response was a perplexed look. "Sword in the stone?"

"Ah, King Arthur. Are we going to look at Excalibur?"

"Who knows? However, it's another weapon that's owned by him. Well, according to your version of the story."

"Eh?"

"Surely you know about Ron?"

They stopped for a short break. The girl plopped onto the ground and stretched out her legs, and Nevra leaned against a tree.

Klein readjusted her ponytail. "That's a bad name for a weapon."

"It's actually Rhongomyniad. Anyway, our mission is to check its condition."

"That's it?"

"Miiko wouldn't move it unless there's an approval from...certain groups. And that alone can take a while."

Silly banter passed here and there as the sun moved through the sky. Trees continued to follow every step. When was the last time the scenery changed? The two found a spot to camp for the night; Klein settled into the makeshift bedding. Nevra took the first shift of the night to stand vigil. And yet, after minutes passed, the blonde stared at the blanket of obsidian that accompanied the moon.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She refused to turn her head at the sound of that voice, and the woman reached her hand toward the sky.

"Perhaps you should go to sleep instead."

While she shifted into a sitting position, the vampire moved toward her. He sat behind her and leaned back. Neither faced the other, and instead they looked in different directions.

"I have the standards of a gentleman. Think of the gossip that could result from this mission," Nevra said.

"Except both of us know I don't spread rumors."

"True...Do you trust me?"

Silence. The sounds of a gentle breeze and soft rustling echoed. Meanwhile, a petite hand clenched the long coat she used as a blanket.

"Ah, let's–"

"I can't forgive anyone. Not yet," she said.

"...Hah, I don't expect it anytime soon, darling."

"And you're fine with that?"

"If it's you, I'll accept being hated until the end of time. Only...if it's you."

"Liar. Such flattery won't get you anywhere."

He turned his head back and smiled. "But it certainly got me somewhere with you, no?"

"Gee, I wonder why..."

She didn't flinch when two arms wrapped around her. A delicate hand grabbed his forearm, but nothing was pushed away. Her fingers barely managed to touch one another.

"Hm, have a story to tell like always?"

"A scared little girl put on a show since she fell from the stage. Her performance fooled everyone, and it was so for a long time. This world was like her previous stage, for it too abandoned the weak. And so the girl played along like always. Acting was fun. Everyone played along too. Except one. A strange wolf saw through the act and began to pursue that little girl. Was it out of interest? Entertainment?" she told him. "With enough persistence, the wolf managed to bond with the girl."

"And? Go on, I'm listening." His embrace tightened out of reassurance.

"I'm tired. Good night."

He chuckled. "...It can't be helped. Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

"These are the ruins?"

What stood in front of the two was a crystal palace that encroached on the forest landscape. The ground beneath them appeared more like ice. Light refracted off the surface which created the appearance of numerous reds and oranges and purples. The girl gulped and found the air to be different. She breathed through her mouth, but it still felt suffocating.

"Are you all right? The mana in the air is significantly denser. You can stay out here," Nevra said.

Klein shook her head and took in another breath of air. "I'll be fine. If I faint, then you can carry me back like you always wanted to."

"Mm, I would prefer if we were near headquarters to do that. Stay close."

Once inside, Klein resisted the temptation to gawk at the interior. Intricate designs covered the walls and ceilings. It reminded her of one of mansions on Earth. Crystalline flowers were at their feet. She plucked one, but it soon dissipated into dust.

"Hey, don't get distracted. Something might be waiting for us." The vampire continued to walk along a spiraling staircase.

"Like?"

"Not sure. But leaving a treasured weapon unguarded is unlikely."

Klein managed to catch up, but she found herself panting. Nevra slowed his pace, meanwhile. They traversed through hallways and looked through different rooms. Glass furniture stood in particular sections; perhaps, it were as if they stumbled upon an abandoned home. Did anyone live here at a point in time?

"Let's take a short rest. Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

"You're wasting time on worrying, Dracula...Hah, where is the spear exactly? And who built this place, by the way?"

They stopped by some double doors.

The vampire clicked his tongue. "Even we don't have much information. In fact, today was a gamble. This place moves to a different location at every sunset."

Afterward, their attention focused on those double doors. A peculiar pattern–or was it better to say a collection of scenes– decorated them. Countless battles with someone's impalement were surrounded by a circular rune pattern.

"Well, I suppose this is the only place to check. We're on a time limit, right?"

Klein reached for the handle, but a shock passed through her. The girl jumped back while the runes glowed from red to orange to yellow.

"Klein...?"

She coughed; blood stained the floor. Yet a single gesture kept Nevra in place.

"Fine. I'm fine...! But..."

A rumbling sound reverberated through the area, and the doors swung open.

"Hah, I guess the claims were right. It recognizes a specific race in order to unlock these doors," the vampire said.

She narrowed her eyes. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Would there have been a difference? I'll go first."


	7. Chapter 7

"A specific race?"

Once Nevra scanned the room and gestured for her to follow, Klein almost sprinted to his side. Circular, runic patterns covered the ground and walls. Meanwhile, their reds and blues and pinks and greens failed to ease her discomfort. Was it wrong to say Klein liked rainbows before she entered the room? She rubbed her temples. A taste of steel plagued the mouth, and she gulped; the room blurred for a moment.

"You think once these weapons landed here that we'd allow just anyone to swing them around?"

Klein pinched herself. "Well, no...Wait, other weapons have special requirements?"

"Yes. Rhongomyniad, Excalibur, Carnwennan...All sealed behind these doors. The number of precautions taken...hah, well we already look more than paranoid to you."

Both their gazes rested on the object in the room's center. A spear...or lance stuck out of the ground. The surrounding air appeared as if it swirled around the item; there was an inherent allure. Unreadable characters decorated the shaft while gold and silver designs decorated the spearhead. The girl blinked, and Rhongomyniad's appearance continued to switch between a typical spear and a lance.

"Nevra...I'm not hallucinating, am I?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I guess it's true appearance won't be revealed unless someone wields it," he said.

Klein continued to gaze in wonder at the weapon while the vampire grimaced. His gaze flitted between her and the weapon.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him.

Nevra then tackled Klein to the ground; he groaned and rolled off of her.

"...Huh?"

"Take the weapon and go!"

"B-But didn't you say-"

Before she said anymore, a mix of red and black flashed past Klein. The woman blinked, and the sound of clashing weapons screeched. Armor rattled. A person thrust a sword toward the vampire, and Nevra blocked the attack with one of his knives.

"H-hah...It's like I'm in a vacuum..." Klein took a great effort to get to Rhongomyniad. It were as if someone attached cement to her legs. But Nevra continues to buy time as he and the other person exchanged blows. One look in their direction showed evident exhaustion. Her knees threatened to collapse, yet she managed to close the distance and reach her hand toward the weapon.

Nevra readied another set of knives to throw; however, a painful scream interrupted his focus. The armored figure then slammed the vampire into a wall and headed in the direction of Klein who lay on the ground. It was then the palace shook as the person took Rhongomyniad out of its place. Its appearance materialized as a a spear. A spear whose appearance could not be called elegant. The mere word tarnished, insulted it.

"Alea iacta est," the person said.

Rhongomyniad impaled the ground. Cracks in the floor manifested; walls started to crumble. Nevra struggled to stand, but the last image he saw was that woman's unmoving body. Lifting his hand, he reached out of...desperation? Futility...?

She opened her eyes to a dull pain in her hand, and the realization that her head rested on something soft. Someone's lap?

"Ah, you're awake...That's good."

"Nevra? What happened?"

The vampire sighed but continued to twirl her hair around his fingers. When Klein tried to sit up, he helped. Her head rested against the crook of his neck, and she listened to the sound of his breathing.

"You're not hurt anywhere?"

"Luckily, our supplies survived the event, so first aid wasn't an issue. However, I can guarantee I'll have severe back pain once these painkillers run out," Nevra said. "You?"

Klein wiggled the fingers on her left hand. Only the thumb remained still. The vampire frowned.

"...What happened when you tried to grab the spear?"

"It felt as if I placed my hand directly into fire," she said.

"Tch...That person. He must have put a curse on it. Though, I suppose we can't focus on that now. I can only imagine Miiko's reaction."

"You're...so noisy..."

Klein's eyes began to droop; she nestled toward his warmth and closed her eyes. Talking stopped, but he continued to play with her hair. The sensation of golden strands wrapped around his fingers calmed the vampire's nerves. Meanwhile, the remains of a magnificent crystal palace provided a form of shelter. And the sentinel moon watched from the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

Azure fire unfurled once Nevra finished his report. The other men blinked while Miiko took a breath.

"You couldn't get the spear back? At all?"

Leiftan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. They did what they could. Rather than focus on what should have been, we need to turn attention to what we can do now," he said. "There's still the two other weapons."

"I suppose so. Kero, how is the research going?"

"The location of Excalibur is in...um, a place called the 'Sanctuary of Artemis.' It's" —the bespectacled man pulled out a map and pointed at a certain part— "right here."

"That's a lake," Ezarel said.

"I was getting to that. It appears to be isolated on an island, but that's an illusion. The actual sanctuary is underwater. There's a way to get there, but the cryptic phrasing is...confusing."

"Have you made any progress on it?" Valkyon crossed his arms.

"Prydwen. An offering is necessary to take the boat. But what the offering is...I'm unsure. Then there's the fact the sanctuary also moves, but the position depends on the phase of the moon."

"Thank you, Kero. Keep working on it. Ezarel and Valkyon, you are to head toward this sanctuary once we get more information. Nevra-"

"Ah, wait. There's...one more thing."

Keroshane cleared his throat met Miiko's gaze. "The texts also mentioned Excalibur's scabbard. Its location is separated from the sword. If...the enemy appears again, and a choice needs to be made..."

"You're implying we might be only able to get one?"

"They might already be there. We don't need to repeat the same mistakes," Leiftan said. "So, Kero, does the scabbard actually follow its legends or...?"

"Well..."

Meanwhile, Klein grimaced at both her hands. Misery loves company, right? A sigh escaped her as she lay back onto the bed. Three days since they returned, yet recovery had no intention to speed up. She tried to move her thumb in a futile effort. Nothing.

"Hey, don't look so down. My brother is going to complain when he comes back," Karenn said.

The vampire shifted in her chair and made a funny face. Klein gave the girl a perplexed look, and Karenn pouted.

"You know, I'm glad both of you returned. If Nev returned without you or you returned without him..."

"Don't think of such things since it didn't happen."

Karenn turned around and smiled as her brother entered the bedroom. Klein yawned and turned onto her side while the siblings chatted. Irritation bubbled, boiled in fact. Eyes closed in an attempt to drown out the familial happiness and companionship before her. How many seconds passed? Her mind was half-asleep when the door shut. Something combed through Klein's hair.

"She's gone," Nevra said as he played with strands of gold.

"She's eavesdropping, you know."

The vampire frowned and began to walk toward the door, but he caught the sound of fleeing footsteps.

"There. So, how are you feeling?"

Klein remained quiet as she moved into a sitting position; Nevra propped up the pillow in response. Her eyes wandered toward both her hands again.

"What did Eweleïn say?"

No response.

"...Klein, it's not good to keep things bottled up," he said.

"Hold out your hands, Dracula."

The woman watched as he did so, then she placed her hands on top. Fingertips curled while both hands shook. Klein slowed her breathing as her arms started to ache.

"Um..."

"I'm trying my hardest, you know? I can't even move my left thumb, but this is just insulting." Klein's arms fell to her side. "Eweleïn managed to stop it from spreading, but that's it. I have to return later as she tries to solve the issue. I can't even hold a cup for several seconds."

She tried to clench the blanket; the fabric did not budge.

"Your bow?"

Klein shook her head. Not once her eyes met his. Thoughts, such disgusting feelings, seeped through her mind. Weakness? Dreadful. Uselessness. What was the point? Why not waste away in the cruel world? The family who laughed and collected seashells by the seashore was no more. Futility and weakness and dread and uselessness and–

She flinched as a warm embrace chased away those feelings. A softened tone was whispered into her ears. That familiar, spicy cologne wafted.

"What sort of thoughts are you having? To make such a painful expression in front of me no less..."

"Things that require tears, but I can't shed any tears now," Klein said. "What good is crying?"

"Ah, but didn't I say to not bottle things up?"

While words sticked in her throat, she felt his breath against her neck. The vampire leaned closer; his hand lay on top of hers while fangs brushed against skin. So many times the experience stayed the same. Was it out of instinct that both could hear her heartbeat's pounding? Then, after a moment's hesitation, Klein found herself on her back while Nevra nuzzled into her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, and he kept most of his weight off of her.

"You don't tend to play with stuff like that," the woman said.

He said, "I'm a gentleman. Why would I bite my lady when she's at her weakest?"

"But Dracula, that's the best time to eat a meal."

"Pfft...You doubt my self-control? When will this neglect end?"

"Someday. Just not today," Klein said.

Their positions shifted, and the bed creaked. She found herself pressed against him as Nevra held her close. The warmth proved almost too relaxing as she started to doze.

"You'll be gone when I wake up?"

"Of course not, silly. Of course not."


	9. Chapter 9

Under the shade of a tree, haunting dreams pestered the sleeping mind. A world burst into flames while corpses scattered the ground. Despair riddled the air in pungency. And at the top of a hill, two figures stood; weariness seeped into bones and blood coated their armor. One raised a lance against the other who wielded a stolen sword. Yet before the outcome was decided, she opened her eyes. Klein saw an open book to the side and sighed. Research. It was research on the Battle of Camlann. She stretched out her arms and flexed each of her fingers; after several moments, they began to ache. Continued visits to Eweleïn, however, would not truly fix anything. Time had passed without care, and this ailment plagued her with no intention of leaving. The presence of two familiars' resting near Klein caught her attention. Their gazes met, but only one moved closer and nestled its head in her lap.

"Neh, I know you want some love too, Shaïtan."

The familiar blinked before it looked away and focused on a nearby brush. Klein sighed. Like owner, like familiar.

"Asmodeus, is Lilith around?"

The other Gallytrot growled as it nudged her thigh.

"Mm...I still feel bad that I allowed Dracula to name both of you..."

Her eyes closed as a fond memory occupied drowsy thoughts. It was a birthday party. Even with the ongoing rationing, Chrome managed to organize a celebration. The vampire gifted her a familiar egg once it was over. He came up with an excuse [that her beloved Dracula cannot always be there to protect her, much to his displeasure] to ensure Klein accepted it.

"Besides, my wonderful familiar needs a partner in crime," Nevra said.

"...You didn't lose the other eye?"

"Even if I did, it's still an exceptional present for you, darling."

"Black Gallytrots are exceptional?"

Meanwhile, the Danalasm was caught during a mission. With a pet who was not an adult, she managed to capture the deer-like creature. There plans to sell the egg, but Klein decided against it. Two familiars strained her budget in the beginning; now, it was not a problem. Lilith tended to be better at exploration. A small smile appeared on Klein's face. Flashbacks the mind toyed, and those memories soothed bothersome doubt.

She returned to her room once dusk quivered on the horizon. Shaïtan followed Klein to her room before it wandered away.

"It's been quiet for a while. Then again, Valk and that elf haven't returned yet..."


End file.
